The inventive concepts generally relate to semiconductor devices and to methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to fin field effect transistors and to methods of fabricating fin field effect transistors.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit (IC) made up of a plurality of Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs or MOS transistors for short). Reducing the size and design rule of such a semiconductor device, i.e., increasing the degree of integration of the device, may thus require a scaling-down of MOS transistors. However, such scaling-down of MOS transistors may compromise certain operational characteristics of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, research is being conducted on various techniques aimed at fabricating highly integrated semiconductor devices that offer high performance. In particular, research is being conducted on ways to increase the mobility of charge carriers (electrons or holes) in MOS transistors with the aim of developing high-performance semiconductor devices.